What If
by melindafan22
Summary: This is my idea for the 2 part episode. What if Montgomery didn't die? What if he's still here?


**Author's note: I know I haven't written anything in a while. I'm thinking about deleting Acceptance. This is my idea for the 2 part episode. I don't own the characters. Anything written in italics is a direction. Enjoy!**

_Open with Castle and Beckett making breakfast for Alexis, Pi, and Martha_

Stana: Castle, will you at least try to get along with Pi for Alexis' sake?

Nathan: Do I have to? He's obnoxtious, doesn't know what personal space is and is unclean.

Stana gives him "the look". Martha and Alexis walk down the stairs. Pi is asleep on the couch, snoring.

Susan: Goodmorning Richard, Katherine. It smells delicious.

Alexis attempts to steal a piece of bacon but Stana bats her hand while Nathan looks pleased.

Stana: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it? Martha, you may go first since you and I aren't acting like a 9 year old on a sugar high.

_Pi wakes up to the scent of fresh bacon and waffles. Walking into the kitchen, he walks up behind Alexis and steals a piece of bacon._

Molly: Goodmorning Pi. Stop, you're just like Dad. Only here for the food.

Molly: Sorry Lex. Tastes good Mr. C.

Stana: Actually, I'm the one who made the bacon.

_Beckett's phone goes off. Looking at caller id, Javier Esposito's calling._

Stana: Beckett. Where. Yep, we'll be there in five. (Ends call. Looks at Castle) We got a body drop in China Town. You want in?

Beckett turns to leave and Castle follows. Alexis and Martha share a look while Pi continues to eat.

Nathan: Thank God there's a murder. Well, not so much someone died as it gives me a chance to stay away from Pi. Ok, enough rambling. Where's the crime scene?

Stana: At a restaurant called "The Red Panda"

_Arriving at the scene, Espo, Ryan and Perlmutter are standing over a body in an office._

Stana: Who's the vic?

Jon: Mr. Yang, owner of "The Red Panda". Found by Brennan when Mrs. Yang couldn't get in and Mr. Yang didn't pick up when she called.

Stana: How'd he die?

Arye : Prelim shows two gun shots and several stabs in the back with a butcher knife. Won't know what killed him till I get him on the slab. Liver temp. suggests between 1 and 2 am. Brennan came in at 6.

Stana: Esp, you and Ryan dig into Yang's life. Castle and I'll take the wife.

Esposito and Ryan stay in the office as CSU finishes. Beckett and Castle head into the restaurant and find Mrs. Yang being held by a younger woman.

Stana: Mrs. Yang? I'm so sorry about your loss. I'm Detective Beckett and this is Richard Castle. Do you think you'll be able to answer a few questions?

Cindy Chiu : Not at the moment. My mother's deaf so I can answer any questions and if not, I can ask her.

Stana: Ok, was it normal for him to work late at night?

Cindy: Yes, he stays to work on the books. They're in his office if you want to check.

Stana: How'd he seem recently? Did he seem nervous, agitated?

Cindy: He seemed more worried but he got like that at least 3 times a year.

Stana: Thank you for your time. If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to call.

Cindy: Of course Detective.

_Jon and Seamus are in the office going through books, drawers and computer._

Jon: Ok, we've got enough for now. How's Jenny?

_Seamus gives Jon a look that shows Jenny's feeling like a first time mom. Cut to Beckett filling out murder board. Castle's looking at financials. Jon and Seamus get off the elevator._

Jon: Yo Beckett. Our vic's having lunch with some woman who's initials are GY.

Stana: Probably his daughter, Guixiang. I'll ask her. Did you find his books?

Jon: Yep. We have all of his books except the one he was working on. (Castle looks like he's about to ask why) That one's covered in blood bro.

_Beckett's phone goes off_

Stana: Perlmutter has something for us.

_Castle and Beckett head to the morgue._

Stana: Perlmutter, what news do you have?

Arye: The stabs killed him. Your killer knew him. The first stab stunned him. The second immobilized him and the third to the left lung killed him. Then your perp shot him twice to make sure. He's very angry.

Stana: Thanks (Castle and Beckett jump in Beckett's car and head to the 12th)

Nathan: I won't do that to Pi. I care about Alexis and you.

Stana: I didn't say anything

Nathan: I know, you weren't saying anything very loudly.

Stana: So, why do you hate Pi?

Nathan: I don't hate him. He's annoying and just walks into my loft like it's his. It's mine! I paid for it, not him.

Stana: Castle, he loves Alexis. At least she's brought him home unlike Max. I know you're still worried about what happened in Paris. She's 18, has a boyfriend who loves her and an amazing dad. At least know what his intentions are. Set up some boundaries for them and us. Let them know if they break it, I'll kill them and Lanie'll help me hide their bodies.

Nathan: How'd you know to say that?

Stana: My parents tried to do the same thing when I was 18.

Nathan: What happened?

Stana: A year later she was dead. She would've liked you.

Nathan: Really?

Stana: Yea, she had all your books. She was reading Flowers for Your Grave when she was killed. She'd written little side notes and dog-eared the pages. You helped me from drowning too far before I met you. Remember your first time in the interagation room?

Nathan: Yea, I knew then you'd spank me

_Beckett lightly hit Castle's left shoulder_

Stana: I do like that. You were right when you called me a fan. I read every copy of your books my mom had. I still have every copy.

Nathan: I didn't know that. I've heard you laugh in your sleep. I'd ask what's funny and you told me it was something in your favorite author's book.

Stana: Tell the boys this and I'll need Lanie's help hiding your body.

_Stana and Nathan arrive at the 12th, go on elevator and talk to Jon._

Jon: What did Perlmutter want? Looking through our vic's books, I don't know how he kept the business running. He spent money that wasn't there.

Nathan: What do you mean money wasn't there?

Seamus: Money was there when it suddenly disappeared. He started with $25,000 and ended with $2.47.

Stana: See where the money was spent. Anything pop on canvas?

Jon: Found a guy who saw a woman leaving the restaurant shortly after our time of death window. He's talking to a sketch artist now.  
_Stana looks at window in conference room. Nathan checks phone for message from Alexis._

Nathan: Remind me again why Alexis and Pi moved back into the loft.

Stana: One of the pipes in their apartment burst. Maintence told them it would be at least a month before they could move back in. Want me to talk to both of them?

Nathan: Do you mind?

Stana: No, I suggested it. I'll let you have the loft to yourself for a couple of hours.

_Calls Molly and plan to meet at Remy's. Penny asks for Stana in her office._

Penny: Detective Beckett, what do we have so far?

Stana: Mr. Yang was killed in his office at the Red Panda. He was stabbed first and then shot twice to make sure he died. The killer knew him. Espo and Ryan are rechecking his financials while Castle and I talk to a witness.

Penny: Ok. What's up with Castle anyways? He looks lost.

Stana: His daughter's moving in with a boy she's known for a month. Their apartment got flooded so they're staying with us. Sir, it's just karma for what Castle did to me years ago.

Penny: Tell him it gets a little easier.

Stana: Will do sir. (Leaves office and goes to conference room 1 with witness and sketch artist. Nathan's already in there still looking lost.) Hello, I'm Detective Beckett. What did you see?

Ranson: I saw a woman with thin black hair. She looked like she saw something she shouldn't have. She spoke Chinese if that helps. She either said "It's done, he's dead" or "Firefly is the best show". I only know a little Chinese.

_Sketch artist shows Stana sketch. It's Lucy._

Stana: Look familiar Castle?

Nathan: Mr. Yang's daughter, Guixiang


End file.
